


Affection

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wants to get out of bed. Draco would rather cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: _Person B of your OTP not letting Person A get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them._

Severus had never been an affectionate person.

It just wasn’t in his nature. He had grown up in an environment that was, primarily, void of affection.

And that was fine, really. Severus hadn’t cared much, once he was old enough to understand why things had been the way they were. He had grown up to be a perfectly functioning teenager with exceptional intelligence, distant and reserved, but able to socialise when deemed fit. His detached persona was carried on well into his adulthood, saving him countless times from pointless relationships, social encounters, and, every now and then, potentially dangerous situations.

Which, for Severus, was _fine._ He liked it that way, had even chosen to surround himself with people obtaining similar traits, and had never planned on changing his ways.

Which was why he couldn’t comprehend how he’d ended up with Draco, who had an embarrassing craving for affection and wasn’t afraid to admit it. Draco, who had a tendency to invade his personal space all too often. Draco, who never seemed to _not_ be touching him. Draco, who took the opportunity to kiss him any chance he could, witnesses be dammed.

Draco, who was currently clinging to him, warm body pressed tightly against his in an attempt to coax him to stay in bed.

“Stay,” the younger man mumbled, lips warm and wet against the naked skin of Severus’ collarbone.

“I can’t,” Severus replied, though he didn’t move. Instead, he chose to keep his arm wrapped around his partner, spare hand running through the white blond locks as Draco wiggled against him, a thigh slipping between the older man’s legs.

“Can,” Draco mumbled, head still clouded with sleep. He felt too comfortable where he was, laying half on top of Severus, for him to let the man move.

“I have to open the store,” Severus’ deep tone was laced with amusement as Draco remained atop him.

“It can wait.”

“We have too many orders.”

“’mm comfortable,” Draco said, leaning back a little so he could turn his sleepy eyes to Severus’ face, mouth forming a small pout. “Want to cuddle.”

Severus tilted his face upwards, lips brushing Draco’s lightly. “You are the bane of my existence,” he muttered, though Draco could still recognise the loving tone in his voice.

His partner’s laugh filled the room, “If you stay in bed with me,” Draco paused, leaning back down to leave a trail of kisses against the scars covering Severus’ neck, “I’ll let you fuck me any way you want.”

Severus groaned quietly, finally flipping them so he was on top. He kissed Draco again, harder this time, hands making their way under the younger man’s night shirt. “Incorrigible brat,” he murmured, nipping at Draco’s neck when he laughed again, arms wrapping around the older man’s neck so his hands could tangle in the long, black locks.


End file.
